Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. A spiritual variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Chakra Manipulation *Mantra Manipulation *Spirit Energy Manipulation Other Terms *Battle Aura *Chakra (Naruto) *Mantra (Asura's Warth) *Nen (Hunter x Hunter) *Outward Energy *Spirit Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wave Capabilities Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras/Chakras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. *Muladhara (Red) - Deals with physical nature. *Swadhisthana (Orange) - Deals with emotion. *Manipura (Yellow) - Deals with self-energy and willpower. *Anahata (Green) - Deals with psychic healing. *Vishuddha (Blue) - Deals with intelligence. *Anja (Indigo) - Deals with mental communication. *Sahasrara (Violet) - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness. Applications Red *Enhanced Condition: Users are able to channel their aura into their bodies in order to increase their physical aspects. If trained properly, the user's aura can be channeled in their bodies in order to reach even supernatural heights. Orange *Emotional Consistency: User's power is dependent on certain emotions. **Emotion Aura: Users can turn their emotions into pure aura. **Emotion Empowerment : The more of an emotion the user feels, the stronger they become. Yellow *Indomitable Will: User possesses a strong force of will. *Projectile Body: Shapes one's aura around the body and become a living missile. *Quintessential Force: Users are able to generate their own unique aura. **Aura Constructs: Users can form their aura into solid constructs. ***Energy Exoskeleton: Users can form their aura into fuctioning armor that is able to move at their command. ** Energetic Pressure:One can destroy an entire surrounding area with nothing but the force of their aura. ** Energy Blasts: Project ones aura in many forms of destructive forces of energies *** Energy Ball Projection: Concentrates one's aura into the form of an orb that can vary in both size and power. *** Energy Wave Emission: Release a wave of aura pulse energy. *** Formulated Spiritual Blasts: Users are able to turn their aura into a formulated spiritual blast. *** Energy Duplication: Users can duplicate themselves from using their aura. *** Spiritual Energy Beam Projection: Project one's aura in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can be varied in the range. ** Ergokinetic Combat: Users can channel their aura into their arms and/or legs create power energy enhanced strikes. **Spiritual Energy Conversion: Convert one's aura into a form of energy or matter. ***Elemental Aura : Users can convert their aura into any type of element. ***Spiritual Energy Transferal: Users are able to implant their aura into the body of another being. *Weapon Infusion: Generate one's aura into their weapon to increase its strength. Green *Healing: User can heal or regenerate themselves or another. Blue *Enhanced Intelligence: One with this aura gains a lower level of enlightenment which enhances the intelligence. **Combat Perception Use one's aura to learn how another thinks and fights in a battle. **Enhanced Wisdom: One is also gifted with refined wisdom in order to make proper decisions. Indigo *Spiritual Meditation: The user's are able to be at one with their spiritual essence in order to keep control of their abilities. **Astral Projection: Users are able to separate themselves from their psychical form. **Dowsing: Users are able to use their to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, user's are able to mentally communicate with others. Violet *Aura Reading: Read the aura of another and gain information of one's emotion, health, and gain information of the special abilties of other. *Higher Consciousness: At a higher level, user's are able to spiritually ascend into a developed state of existence. **Inner Power:Users are able to awaken the hidden potential that has slept within them. *Illusion Awareness: Users are able to become aware of false realities and break free of the Illusion. Other *Aura Absorption: See and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories and powers. *Aura Constructs: Create constructs out of auras. *Aura Generation: Generate auras. *Aura Implanting: Plant auras in an object and/or person. *Aura Mimicry: Mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Aura Shifting: Control over their own aura. *Enlightenment: Possess full understanding of the universe. Associations *Chi Manipulation - Physical Counterpart. *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Essence Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Presence Manipulation *Quintessence Force Trivia *In many forms of fiction, mostly anime, aura is shown to be in forms resembling flames, electricity, smoke, waves, whirlwinds and/or light. *Some tend of confuse Aura Manipulation for Spiritual Force Manipulation due their use of the word "spiritual". The main difference between the two is that Spirtual Force Manipulation manipulates the personal energy of one's soul. While Aura Manipulation uses "spiritual" in the metaphysical sense that relates to consciousness, personality, emotions, and awarness. Limitations *Users must be in control of their moods. *Aura may fall victim to Anger or Hatred Empowerment. *If connections are blocked, the aura cannot flow. *May be only able to use one aura at a time. Known Users *Riolu (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *The Seven Dieties (Asura's Wrath) *Mithra (Asura's Wrath) *The Golden Spider/Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Users of Spirit Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Various Ninja (Naruto) *Jinchuuriki (Naruto) *Halo (DC Comics) *Woo Foo Knights (Ying Yang Yo!); via Woo Foo Aura *Users of the Dying Will Flames (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Users of Nen (Hunter x Hunter) *Hikari Sentai Maskman (Super Sentai Series) Gallery The Flow of Aura.jpg|The flow of Aura. The Layers of Aura.png|The layers of Aura. Colors of Aura.jpg|Colors of Aura. Asura.png|With his Mantra Affinity: Wrath, (Asura's Wrath) is able to increase his Mantra output to seemingly infinite levels, allowing him to produce fist-channeled blasts, gain super-human abilities such as speed strength and durability, and gives a wide variety of powerful transformations that allow him to defeat anything type of enemy. Naruto Uzumaki.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) uses his Chakra to amplify his ninjutsu and summoning techniques, create his traditional Rasengan (As well combining it with his Nature Affinity: Wind as well the Chakra of other sources to strengthen it), and further increase his power by mixing it with the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox demon, Karama. Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is highly infamous for using his Chakra in more aggressive manners than his rival, Naruto. He possesses a great amount of strong Chakra which he uses for his signature fire style jutsu and his Nature Affinity: Lightning for a wide variety of electrical attacks such as his Chidori. He is also able to use his Cursed Seal of Heaven in order to increase his power. Yusuke's_Spirit_Gun_op3_part2.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is well known for concentrating his Spirit Energy into his index finger to fire his trusty Spirit Gun. Kuwabarasword3rd.gif|Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to form his Spirit Energy into his Spirit Sword. Shinobu Sacred Energy.jpg|Due to his multiple personalities, Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses the purest and most powerful form of Spirit Energy know as Sacred Energy;the highest echelon of power. Woo Foo Aura.PNG|Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo) with their Woo Foo Aura activated and fused together. With their auras, they are able to increase their strength, speed, agility, and fly as well. They are also capable of mixing each others powers to create more powerful attacks. Tsuna Dying Will Mode.jpg|By using the energy refined from his life-force, the Dying Will Flame, Tsunayoshi Tsuna Sawada (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is able to use it as a type of battle aura that great resembles fire in both appearances and properties. With it, he is capable of possessing highly destructive power, gain many powerful forms to further increase his strength, and perform powerful burning techniques Basil Dying Will Mode.jpg|Much like Tsuna, Basil (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is capable of entering a Dying Will Mode. However, he requires the use of Dying Will Pills. Gon Freecss.jpg|As and Enhancer, Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter series) is able to user his Nen in order to increase his natural abilities in both offense and defense. He is also capable of forming his his Nen into weapons, emit blasts of energy, and increase his healing factor. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Ability Category:Magical Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Emotion-based Abilities